Navidad Año nuevo y ¿un beso?
by 0fanime0
Summary: Una pequeña historia de 3 capitulos como regalo por Navidad y Año nuevo. :3 Felices fiestas a todos.
1. Cap 1: Navidad

Sin Fines de lucro: Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a la gran Rumiko.

**-Hablan los personajes-**

_*Piensa Ranma*_

_*Piensa Akane*_

Una pequeña historia entorno a las festividades agregándole un regalo (al menos para Akane)

* * *

**Navidad**

**_Una semana antes de Navidad..._**

Se encontraba sentada en su típico escritorio una muy concentrada Akane mientras reescribía una y otra vez en un papel gastado hasta que decidida, logro terminar al fin lo que trataba de describir con las mejores palabras:

_Bueno, ¿debería comenzar diciendo mi problema?, realmente yo no se nada de estas cosas_

_mis amigas dijeron que seria bueno si desahogara todo lo que me apena y preocupa en un papel _

_para que cuando este lista de enfrentarlos sin timidez o vergüenza, simplemente quemara este papel  
_

_como si nunca haya existido tal timidez y poder encontrar el final de todos mis martirios._

_Se al menos que no tengo que buscar el problema principal detrás de todas mis desgracias,_

_yo se el nombre y apellido de todos mis sufrimientos, alegrías y tristezas_

_cualquiera que estuviera en mi posición sabría que el único que genera tales sentimientos en mi es_

_RANMA SAOTOME_

_un chico egocéntrico, molesto, insensible y un orgulloso en extremo_

_el en serio me saca de mis casillas, es como si su poca mentalidad sirviera nada más para molestarme_

_el es al único al que podría considerar mi prometido, ¿es extraño eso?_

_digo que el es el peor candidato, el puede ser a veces muy insensible_

_¿Quien tendría mas de una prometida?, pero eso no me molesta tanto como el hecho de que en serio le guste tener tantas prometidas, es como si elevara aun mas su ego_

_me enoja tanto por que nunca trata de ser amable conmigo, _

_me enoja que las únicas veces en el que ha sido sincero o al menos no tan egocéntrico es cuando estoy en peligro_

_pero lo que mas me molesta es que cuando me dice algo dulce y estoy apunto de convencerme a mi misma que el es el indicado para mi_

_siempre termina negando lo que dijo y yo termino diciéndome: _

_"Fue solo un sueño, el nunca es cariñoso o romántico conmigo, si, es solo un dulce sueño para aliviar mi amarga realidad"_

_es que siempre es así, a veces quisiera que fuera como Ryoga, un poco más amable y..._

_solo se que después termino diciéndome que Ranma me gusta como es_

_y eso es verdad pero no le cuesta nada decirme cosas bonitas o tratarme como lo que soy: SU PROMETIDA_

_realmente dudo que le guste por la forma en que me trata,_

_si tan solo me dijera algo lindo, si tan solo me demostrara que vale la pena seguir con este amor en mi corazón_

_entonces todo cambiaría, yo haría mi esfuerzo por no ser tan violenta, como el dice, digo_

_¿Como se si el es el indicado?¿Como se si le importo?¿Como se si me ve como mujer?_

_¿Como yo puedo saber si en serio me quiere o solo es otro dulce sueño del que no quiero despertar?_

_si me quisiera entonces que extraña manera de amar _

_siempre gritando, pelea tras pelea_

_¿En serio cree que me gusta ser insultada?_

_Pero lo que más me enoja de toda mi situación es que yo y el nos hemos acostumbrado a esta loca vida_

_tal vez si dejara de negar lo que siento, pero es que es solo levantaría su ego _

_y yo no quiero eso por nada del mundo, no quiero ser tan solo una prometida más,_

_ese es todo mi maldito problema, tal vez solamente tenga que olvidarlo y ya_

_es que en serio ya me canse, quiero madurar y voy a empezar por sacarlo de mi corazón y ser feliz sin él,_

_haber si funciona_

Después de escribir la ultima linea de su confesión simplemente dejo el lapicero en su mesa y se fue a dormir.

*_Tengo muchaaaas cosas que hacer antes de navidad*_ al pensar esto se quedo profundamente dormida entre sueños y pesadillas.

* * *

_**Dos días antes de Navidad...**_

Un muy molesto Ranma camina de un lado a otro por su habitación metido en sus propios pensamientos:

_*¿Por que?¿Por que ella dejo que Ryoga, ese cerdo pervertido, descansara en la casa y no como p-chan sino en su verdadera forma, ¿Como puede ser taaan amable con él y conmigo... Argh... conmigo ha estado fría y distante desde que por accidente derrame su comida, pero es que shampoo me asusto en su forma maldita y justo cuando estaba inconsciente, Shampoo se lanza hacia mi y yo por evitarla termino golpeando la mesa, que es donde estaba su plato, ella llega en ese momento, justo a tiempo para derramar agua caliente sobre mi y Shampoo haciendo que ella se convierta duplicando así su enojo, pero es que no fue mi culpa, incluso había aceptado comer por que se veía comestible y tenia mucha hambre, entonces no hay razón para mostrarle a el maldito de Ryoga una de sus sonrisas mientras que me ignoraba.*_

_*Ya he intentado de todo para llamar su atención, digo la he insultado, la he molestado y nada.*_

_*esta vez no voy a dejar las cosas así, Akane no me va a ignorar más, no estando tan cerca de Navidad, digo en serio me esforcé para darle un regalo digno de ella, no sabe lo que pase para que nadie se entere, no sabe cuanto tiempo ahorre incluso sin tener nada de almorzar, cuanto hice para que nadie, pero nadie vaya a arruinar mi plan.*_

_*Voy a hacer que dejes de ignorarme, mi plan pudo haber sufrido unos cuantos cambios pero te aseguro que esto no se va a quedar así Akane.*_

_*Navidad es mi oportunidad*_

* * *

**_En la fiesta anual de los Tendo..._**

Ranma terminaba la primera fase de su "grandioso" plan:

_*Listo, hice que Mousse se encargue de Shampoo, es sorprendente como accedió tan rápido a ayudarme pero el me dará unos 30 minutos por lo menos si es que no logra darle la pastilla para dormir*_

_*Logre invitar a Akari, como distracción para Ryoga, también logre que Konatsu venga por Ukyo que casualmente se comió uno de los "dulces" de Kodachi*_

_*En serio pensé que necesitaba hacer algo con Kodachi y Kuno pero ahora mismo Kasumi trata de bajar la fiebre de esa loca por que se comió su propio dulce y Kuno esta siendo chantajeado por Nabiki, lo cual me deja con todos los problemas fuera ya que los demás simplemente se pasaron de copas y ahora están festejando de cualquier cosa*_

El chico de la trenza camina decidido hacia Akane para decirle:

**-Necesito hablar afuera contigo-**

*_¿Como puede ser tan torpe al hablarme?*  _-**Realmente estoy un poco cansada, de hecho pensaba ir a mi cuarto antes de que mi papa empiece a bailar, así que mañana me dices.**

_**-**_**Necesito decirte ahora, ven-**

Sin darle tiempo de responder se la lleva lejos de la bulla para después cargarla como siempre, a lo que ella termina cediendo pero cuando paran en el parque...

*_Demonios, me deje llevar*_ **- Ya dime de una vez eso tan importante que en serio quiero descansar-****  
**

**-huuh... es que el año pasado no te di un regalo propio de un... bueno toma-**

Le entrega un collar de plata con un corazón de dije adornado por unas alas con pequeñas joyas azules que asu vez adornaban el lema: "Eres linda cuando sonríes para mi"

-**¿Es... es para mi?- **

Sintiendo que su cara roja de la vergüenza, ranma solo atina a asentir sin poder ver a Akane a la cara

-**¿Solo para mi? ¿No le diste esto a tus otras prometidas?-**

*¿_En serio cree que le daría esto a cualquiera?*_

_-_**NO, como puedes pensar que... Akane... tu eres la unica... a la que yo considero mi... prometida**

**-¿En serio?-** *_Tal vez deba intentarlo otra vez pero todo depende de su respuesta*_ **- Ranma dime... ¿Que sientes por... por mi?**

*_Okey ranma solo dile... dile que la quieres y al fin vas a saber lo que ella siente por ti... okey solo lo dire*_

_-**Ranma**_** responde-** _*¿Por que se demora tanto en responder?*_

**-Akane, lo que yo... siento por ti...lo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho es que... tu... tu me...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_._

_Una pequeña historia por Navidad_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Cap 2: Año Nuevo

Sin Fines de lucro: Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a la gran Rumiko.

**-Hablan los personajes-**

_*Piensa Ranma*_

_*Piensa Akane*_

Esto es por Año nuevo. Sean felices este añoooooo. :3

* * *

**Año nuevo**

-**¿Solo para mi? ¿No le diste esto a tus otras prometidas?-**

*¿_En serio cree que le daría esto a cualquiera?*_

_-_**NO, como puedes pensar que... Akane... tu eres la unica... a la que yo considero mi... prometida**

**-¿En serio?-** *_Tal vez deba intentarlo otra vez pero todo depende de su respuesta*_ **- Ranma dime... ¿Que sientes por... por mi?**

*_Okey ranma solo dile... dile que la quieres y al fin vas a saber lo que ella siente por ti... okey solo lo dire*_

_-**Ranma**_** responde-** _*¿Por que se demora tanto en responder?*_

**-Akane, lo que yo... siento por ti...lo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho es que... tu... tu me...**

**-Shampoo estar buscando a airen por todas partes- **

Viene una muy odiosa, molesta y... digo... etto... que Shampoo vino en ese instante para interrumpir ese lindo y emotivo momento de verdad entre nuestros personajes principales, el cual me costo tanto escribir.

Al instante Shampoo se dio cuenta de la situación e intervino, después de haber espiado un poco claro, diciendo:

-**Yo alegrarme cuando mandar a mousse para ayudar a Shampoo a encontrar a airen. **

**-¿Que yo que?- **_*¿De que habla?*_

-**Mousse decir a Shampoo que airen tener un regalo especialmente por Navidad pero que tener que esperar.**

**-Shampoo, debes de estar equivocada-**

**-Ser cierto, mira ahí esta, Mousse decir que ser un collar con corazón de airen- **

Dijo esto mientras señalaba el collar que ahora Akane lo estrujaba en sus manos hacia su corazón tratando de sacarlo de la vista, tratando de ocultarlo para que su rival no lo encuentre.

**-Mousse decir que primero airen decir a Akane mentiras y dar collar a verdadera prometida, decir a Shampoo que la que tener collar en manos ser la prometida de airen, así que Shampoo venir a reclamar a airen como suyo.**

Dijo esto con una sonrisa triunfadora al ver como Akane estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando se escucha un estruendo y un montón de flores negras cubren el lugar, apareciendo en el medio la loca, chiflada y... etto ... otra vez se me paso... digo que Kodachi aparece con su típico traje de gimnasta y su cinta diciendo con su voz chillona y muy acorde a su personalidad:

-**Raaaaaanma, mi amooooooor jojojojojo, te estuve buscando por todos lados-**

Como si fuera telepatía Ranma y Akane piensan al mismo tiempo: *Esta loca ya apareció*

-**Ranma mi amor, me entere de que por fin me vas a declarar tus sentimientos, al fin dejaras de ser timido mi amoor jojojojo-**

_* Demonios... justo ahora* -_**No se de que hablas kodachi y Shampoo, lo que mousse te dijo es una total mentira-**

Shampoo hablo hacia Kodachi ignorando a Ranma..

-**Airen darme a mi el collar, ser mejor rendirte-**

**-No puedo creer que una plebeya se atreva a retarme, jojojo necesitas que te enseñe modales jojojojo**

**-Tsk... como si pudieras estar a mi nivel-**

Llega una ultima prometida, pero aun un poco debil con los efectos de los pasteles de kodachi esfumando la pelea entre las dos loc... las dos otras prometidas y poniendo toda la atención en ella.

-**Ra... Ranma... escuche... que al fin... tu ibas a deci... dirte.**

Desafortunadamente estaba muy débil para hablar, así que su amigo de la infancia va en su socorro poniendo más enojada aun a Akane.

-**Ukyo, ¿Estas bien? Sigues con los efectos del dulce... Kodachi, dime ¿Como es que estas tan bien si te comiste tus propios dulces?**

**-Jojojojo alguien como yo, ya acostumbrada a estos efectos no se compara con una plebeya como ella, cualquier plebeyo tendría que estar mínimo 5 días en cama con tales efectos jojojo-**

Una muy hartada Akane habla después de calmarse: *_Ya no quiero ver esto, ¿por que siempre termina así?_

-**Ranma, lleva a Ukyo con el Dr. Tofu, aun no sabemos los efectos de los dulces-**

**-Pero...-** _*NO, tengo que decirte*_

_-_**Toma- **Dijo esto mientras le tira su celular que el ojiazul atrapa sin dejar a su amiga- **Utilízalo cuando llegues con el Dr. Tofu para llamar a la casa, yo iré a avisarles después de la fiesta para que no se preocupen.**

Cuando ya se disponía a retirarse dejando la escena...

-**Creo que chica violenta no poder irse sin antes dejar lo que pertenecer a Shampoo-**

_*¿Por que no pueden dejarme en paz? solo quiero irme*_ **- Ahora que quieres Shampoo-**

**-Quiero que tu devolver a Shampoo el collar que solo la verdadera prometida de airen poder tener-**

_* ¿En serio cree que le voy a dar MI REGALO?*__ -_ **¿Como vas a poder creer que eres su verdadera prometida?****  
**

_*Esta vez no voy a perder, Ranma es MI PROMETIDO y eso no va a cambiar, ya me canse* -_**Entiendelo de una vez que TU supuesto compromiso con Ranma no es valido asi que este collar nunca te va a pertenecer, asi que te voy a pedir que dejes de tratar de quitarme algo que me pertenece solo a mi.****  
**

-**Que no escuchar lo que Shampoo decir, lo que airen decir a chica violenta ser solo mentiras, darme mi regalo de navidad o pelear por el-**

**-Lo que quieras con tal de que dejes de acosar... de molestarnos- ***_Demonios Ranma di algo, si dices qu soy tu prometida entonces todo esto se arreglaría*_

**-JOJOJOJO ese collar ser mio plebeyas mi Ranma ser solo mio asi que pelean por nada-**

**-¿Entonces por que no unirse a pelea por airen? esta vez es definitivo esta vez la que pierde tener que perder toda esperanza de recuperarlo, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-jojojo por supuesto esta vez es definitivo-**

**-Yo... también voy a participar... que la pelea sea en... en cuatro dias para que sea justo... tienen que estar todas las prometidas de ran-chan... para decidir esto de una vez...-**

_*¿Ran-chan? incluso debil le dice a mi ranma asi*_**- Hecho y nadie se arrepiente, ahora deberían irse y Ranma lleva de una vez a Ukyo con el doctor-**

Esta vez se fue rápido antes de dejar reclamar a ranma, quien aun no sabia que paso pero que hizo caso a su prometida y llevo a Ukyo con el doctor

* * *

_En esos 5 dias:_

_Ukyo logro recuperarse en 2 dias con la ayuda del doctor y aprovecho para entrenar los otros 3 dias_

_Shampoo fue con su bisabuela a las montañas para entrenar_

_Kodachi no se que hizo, supongo que entreno, realmente gasto palabras en ella_

_Akane no dejo que la familia se enterara de la pelea, se puso a entrenar ignorando por completo a Ranma, quien armaba un nuevo plan para decirle de una vez todo antes de la pelea para que ella no se dañe pero muchos de esos planes fallaron._

_No se rindió pero viendo la determinación de Akane, decidió ayudarla a pesar de como Akane le ignoraba, el se ponía a su costado en el dojo y hacia diferentes secuencias de patadas y golpes que pensó que le serian muy útiles teniendo siempre en cuenta las debilidades de sus rivales._

_Rogo por que Akane entendiera y practicara lo que trataba de enseñarle. Al final Akane entendió y empezó a imitarlo hasta lograrlo a la perfección, eso hizo que ranma tuviera confianza en ella y su relación crezca un poco._

_En esas sesiones de entrenamiento que duraban todo el día, ninguno de los dos hablaba por eso dejaron de pelear pero tenían pensamiento peligrosos al ver como el otro entrenaba tan cerca dejando en claro lo que aun no podían expresar en actos y en palabras pero que pronto lograrían sacarlo a flote._

_Pronto llego el día acordado..._

* * *

**_En el parque acordado a las 11:00, ya se encontraban todos reunidos..._**

Ranma se encontraba con el collar de corazón, a pesar que trato de persuadir a Akane de todo, eso era algo que el sabia que lograría sin ayuda, lo que temía era lo lejos que podían llegar las otras 3 chicas.

-**Listo esta vez ser definitivo, collar para la que gane-**

-**Claro, yo entrene los ultimos tres días y con esta pelea Ran-chan va a reconocerme como su prometida-**

-**Jojojo ese collar ya es mio, mejor es que se rindan jojojo ranma mi amor voy a ganar por ti jojojo-**

Dijo esto mientras provocaba escalofríos en el muchacho.

-**Ja, si ya dejaron de decir tonterías- **Le entraron un poco de nervios pero quería dejar en claro que Ranma no es un objeto como un collar, tenia que decir esto para no presionar a su prometido y dejarlo escoger- *_Aunque gane el reloj, tengo que asegurarme que el quiera esto asi que ttengo que decirlo para que no crea que se tiene que sentir obligado*_ **  
**

Tomo aire, se volteo hacia su prometido y le dijo muy fuerte para que sintiera sus sentimientos:

**-Ranmaaaaaaa, yo... yo te quiero y... y voy a hacer que te enamores de mi... esta vez necesito una respuesta... piénsalo mientras me ves... asi que ranma... tienes que verme solo a mi... te aseguro que ganare... si gano... tu me respondes ¿vale?- **Dijo esto sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones para después embobar a su prometido con la mejor sonrisa que jamas le haya dado dejandole ver por fin el rojo carmin que muchas veces le acompaño pero que siempre evito mostrarle abiertamente

Esta vez Ranma no pudo articular palabra, desde que la conocio sus sonrisas se volvieron su adicción, simplemente asintió aceptando el trato, sabia que ella ganaría, estaba seguro.

*_E__s injusto, ¿como puedes desarmarme con una sonrisa?*_

_*Esta vez, no vas a poder negar lo que sientes Ranma, esta vez no te dejare negarlo*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El siguiente es el ultimo :)

_**nancyricoleon:**_ Aquí tienes, espero que te guste

**_bry:_ **Yo...yo... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... bry es mala conmigo... me dijo cruel buaaaaa... es que... yo lo hago asi para aumentar la curiosidad... ademas es divertido imaginar la cara de bry tratando de decifrar commo llegan al beso que tanto anhela... muajajaja...

na mentira... jajaja... me encantan tus comentarios, me dan mucha risa y me alegran... jajaja

Gracias por emocionarme y inspirarme con tus rewies incluso en mi otro fic

ARIGATO

.

.

.

.


	3. Cap 3: El beso

Sin Fines de lucro: Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a la gran Rumiko.

**-Hablan los personajes-**

_*Piensa Ranma*_

_*Piensa Akane*_

Aquí esta el final con el mayor regalo de todos: **el beso**

* * *

**"Sus besos son mi nuevo pasatiempo"**

**-Ranmaaaaaaa, yo... yo te quiero y... y voy a hacer que te enamores de mi... esta vez necesito una respuesta... piénsalo mientras me ves... asi que ranma... tienes que verme solo a mi... te aseguro que ganare... si gano... tu me respondes ¿vale?- **Dijo esto sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones para después embobar a su prometido con la mejor sonrisa que jamas le haya dado dejandole ver por fin el rojo carmin que muchas veces le acompaño pero que siempre evito mostrarle abiertamente

Esta vez Ranma no pudo articular palabra, desde que la conocio sus sonrisas se volvieron su adicción, simplemente asintió aceptando el trato, sabia que ella ganaría, estaba seguro.

*_E__s injusto, ¿como puedes desarmarme con una sonrisa?*_

_*Esta vez, no vas a poder negar lo que sientes Ranma, esta vez no te dejare negarlo*_

Las otras prometidas se lanzaron contra Akane con toda su rabia, por el hecho de que ella siempre este cerca a Ranma, por todo el rencor que le tenían al siempre estar cerca de la persona a la que afirmaban estar locamente enamoradas, tal vez al principio si fue un poco de amor con atracción pero que tan solo termino en una obsesión que sacaba lo peor de cada una sin que ellas estén conscientes de esto, todas estas emociones salieron a flote cuando vieron como su obsesión quedaba embelesado tan solo por una sonrisa a pesar de que ellas intentaron hasta lo imposible para que el tenga esa misma mirada hacia ellas sin obtener éxito.

Kodachi utilizo su cinta que logro amarrar a akane en uno de sus pies por la distracción de su propia confesión mientras Ukyo lanzaba unas espátulas hacia su dirección pero sin ninguna puntería por la rabia haciendo que unas cerca de su cara sin lograr darle pero cortandole un gran mechón de su cabello el cual pudo evitar por el jaloneo que ejerció la loca de las rosas negras hacia su rodilla.

Todo esto sorprendió mucho a Akane pero por su entrenamiento, sabia exactamente que hacer.

Shampoo sabia que algo andaba mal por que Akane no atacaba, tan solo esquivaba así que decidió tomar el control de la ventaja mal usada de Kodachi así que lanzo sus bomborines pero no hacia Akane sino hacia la loca de Kodachi.

_*Como lo supuse, ahora a aprovechar mi ventaja*_

Tomando la distracción de sus otras 2 contrincantes, ella pone toda su concentración en Ukyo.

Mientras Shampoo no logra controlar a la loca de Kodachi, la cual sin ninguna técnica y con la furia dentro de su mente empieza a atacar con su cinta pero siendo Shampoo su contrincante al esquivarla poco a poco le fue tendiendo una trampa con su propia cinta quedando como resultado a Kodachi enredada y derrotada por su propia arma y a la chica de cabello violeta decepcionada por la ventaja que perdió.

En eso Akane se empieza a dejar atrapar por Ukyo siendo un poco acorralada entre un árbol y la gran espátula que siempre carga la chica castaña atacando sin control de si misma hacia el cuello de la peliazul. Lanzo una patada hacia la espátula desde abajo elevando este hacia arriba desequilibrando a Ukyo para despues mirar unos segundos al costado buscando con la mirada a Ranma, quien le sonríe como diciendo; "Tranquila, solo te estoy mirando a ti".

Con una confianza y una felicidad renovada lanza una serie de patadas que aprendió durante las silenciosas sesiones con Ranma. Primero aprovechando el descuido se agacha y patea la rodilla desprotegida de la chica mientras lanza uno, dos, tres golpes rápidos y girando sobre si para aprovechar el impulso y enviar la cuarta patada a cierto punto a su costado en el que por la rapidez no se noto como Shampoo se dirigió a su lado después de la batalla con kodachi tratando de tener ventaja sobre Akane mientras esta peleaba con Ukyo.

En ese instante ambas contrincantes salieron disparadas hacia puntos diferentes por la fuerza que ejerció en sus golpes certeros dejándolas sin un solo aliento para continuar; declarando asi la ganadora, declarando a Akane como dueña del collar y ama del corazón de Ranma sobre las demás que ahora eran las ex-prometidas.

En ese preciso instante Ranma corrió hacia Akane lo suficientemente rápido para que no protestara pero lo suficientemente lento para que Akane sienta su aura segura, sin ninguna duda en su interior.

La tomo de los brazos con la suavidad y precisión para que no se atreva a escapar de él.

Se fue acercando más mientras subía sus manos con suavidad hasta los hombro de la chica mientras que Akane empezaba a sentir un leve sonrojo en su rostro, trato de ocultarlo bajando la cabeza igual que sus mano guiándolas al pecho del joven poniendo un poco de presión para tener mas espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Accion que provoca la reacción en Ranma de coger con su mano lo que quedaba del mechón cortado apartándolo por detrás de su oreja para poder inclinarse a la altura de oído y susurrarle despacio para que sienta su aliento cerca:

-**Sabes Akane, yo nunca pense en... en encontrar a alguien como tu... alguien tan decidida, tan molesta, marimandona... (**Recibe un pequeño golpe, cortesía de su prometida)...** alguien tan orgullosa que nunca me deja terminar de hablar... decía que tu eres la más hermosa, la más linda, obviamente nada fea, créeme he intentado buscarte un defecto físico pero siempre termino rindiendome, no eres nada de pechos planos, eso si no te puedo decir como lo he comprobado o sino quedaría en serio como un pervertido pero sobre todo si eres marimacho eso no lo niego pero con tal de que seas mi marimacho no me importan tus golpes o tus gritos por que... me gusta como te ves cuando te enojas... aunque prefiero tu sonrisa...**

**-¿Si tanto prefieres que sonría entonces por que siempre me haces sufrir?... insensible... egoísta... fenómeno**

**-oye oye lo de fenómeno si me duele sabes, en especial viniendo de ti... insensible eso no, sino no me afectaría lo de fenómeno... umm... egoísta, supongo que la razón por la que te molesto es para que me prestes atención a mi y para que nadie más que yo este en tus pensamientos así que si, soy muy egoí pero eso es tu culpa...**

**-mi culpa... pero eso por...**

Sin previo aviso, una espátula se fija en dirección de los dos prometidos interrumpiendo su anhelada confesión que con los ágiles reflejos del chico quedan a salvo en una de las ramas de un gran árbol.

*Pero quien demonios nos interrumpe* - Piensa la peliazul mientras divisa hacia abajo encontrando a una cabizbaja Ukyo.

Cuando estaba apunto de gritarle, su prometido le dice:

**-****Voy a arreglar esto, espérame un rato... ¿si?**

**-Pero...**

**-Tranquila... solo voy a dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas, nada más... confía en mi, dame un momento**

**-Esta bien pero vuelve rápido-** Simplemente no quería que bajara y vuelva a decirle cosas horribles solo por sus otras prometidas.

* * *

Baja Ranma y le dice a Ukyo:

-**¿Por que hiciste eso? ¿No que te ibas a rendir de perseguirme? y en vez de eso la sigues atacando**

**-Pero ran-chan... no estas pensando bien ahorita... tal vez sea mejor que decidas esto cuando ya te hayas curado y...**

**-Es increíble que seas así Ukyo... ¿Que paso con mi amiga de la infancia? la que nunca se atrevería a atacar a la mujer de mis sueños**

**-A la ¿que?**

**-Como oíste, a ella no le importa mi maldición, ella nunca me utilizo ni me obligo a nada, por eso se que he sido un tonto al no decirlo a los 4 vientos para que todos se enteren de que la amo... por que eso siento ahora por ella... YO AMO A AKANE TENDO... HOY Y PARA SIEMPRE LA SEGUIRÉ AMANDOOOO...**

**-pero...**

**-pero nada y eso también va para ti Shampoo...**

se dirige a la chinita que estaba apunto de lanzar un bomborin en dirección a Akane

-**Si alguna no acepta la derrota que mi prometida le acaba de dar y se atreven a hacer daño... aunque sea un rasguño juro que olvidare que son mis amigas y serán mis enemigas...**

Dijo esto con un tono más que determinado y desafiante como queriendo hacerles saber que iba en serio

-**Airen... yo solo...**

**-Ran-chan... yo quería que tu...**

**-YA BASTA... les voy a pedir que no me llames airen nunca más, igual ese ran-chan, a mi Akane no le va a gustar mucho que ustedes me sigan llamando de esa manera**

Decía todo sin ser muy consciente de sus palabras por que solo queria que todo pasara para poder regresar con su prometida

-**Les pido que me dejen en paz a mi y a mi prometida por un tiempo... depués podemos seguir siendo amigos pero ahora solo quiero concentrarme en ella sin las artimañas y mucho menos los trucos que llegan a malentendidos entre nosotros... hasta luego... espero que les vaya bien... en serio lo espero...**

Rápidamente salto para cargar a Akane entre sus brazos y llevársela al Dojo

* * *

Aterrizaron en el balcón de la joven para que no sospeche su familia de la pelea cuando se dieron cuenta que los patriarcas se emborracharon y fueron acomodados por la señora Nodoka que termino durmiéndose, recordando al mismo tiempo que Nabiki fue a celebrar con sus amigas y que Kasumi fue invitada sorpresivamente por el Dr. Tofu por las fiestas.

-**Hace tiempo que no había tanta paz aquí- **Dijo la peliazul aun entre los brazos de Ranma quien con cuidado se fue sentando en la cama de la chica.

En eso a Akane empieza a recordar todas las cosas que le dijo y como todo quedo en el aire, trato de alejarse del chico para evitar que el siente el nerviosismo puestos en sus latidos.

*_¿Pero que le pasa?- _**Akane ¿estas bien? estas temblando**

**-Si estoy bien creo que solo necesito que... ***_Quiero que termines, quiero que me digas que me amas, tonto*_

-**¿Que necesitas? yo te lo traigo-** _*¿Se habrá enfermado? o tal vez le dieron un golpe que no pude ver*_

_-_**Olvidalo... me voy a dormir- **_*Tonto, solo quiero escucharlo decirlo, nada más y con eso voy a poder dormir*_

**-No,no no te duermas-**

**-¿Por que no?- **Entonces el sonrojado ahora era Ranma, la pregunta lo trato de evitar

-**Bueno... por que leí por ahí... en una revista rara, que normalmente no leo pero... me llamo la atención por que decía que en Año nuevo cuando estas a diez segundos para el año nuevo... entonces tu puedes besar a... a quien quieras y... yo... pensaba que...  
**

**-Solo si me dicen lo que dijiste en el parque**

**-¿Que cosa?**

**-Eso que gritaste **

**-¿Ehh?**

**-Tonto olvidalo... voy a comer algo**

Estaba camino para salirse de ahí cuando Ranma la coge de los brazos y la acerca a el y dice:

-**4... 3... 2... Te amo, akane tendo... 1... -**Después posa sus labios en los de su prometida primero suavemente para ver si le correspondía, entonces la peliazul sorprendida tan solo siguió con el beso tratando de profundizarlo.

Ambos inexpertos empiezan a despertar cada una de las fantasías e ideas que tenían de como seria besar al otro volviendo poco a poco ese beso en lo mejor que pudieron haber imaginado.

Se les empezaba a agotar el aire por eso Ranma se alejo un poco pegando así sus frentes pero disfrutando de la vista de una sonrojada Akane con los ojos cerrados a la espera de poder seguir.

Akane abre poco a poco sintiendo como su prometido paro aquella nueva experiencia y lo ve al fin un poco enojada por parecía perdido en verla como para seguir, decidiendo así continuar ella con aquel beso volviendo a posar sus labios en los de el.

Entonces el empezó a mover sus manos a la cintura de ella para poder tenerla mas cerca haciendo profundizar su exploración en la boca de su prometida, la cual iba cediendo moviendo sus manos desde el pecho del chico hacia el inicio de sus cabellos reposando ahí para jugar con ellos.

Pronto se volvió a acabar el aire y con el, el tiempo que les quedaba corto.

-**Feliz año nuevo Akane****  
**

**-Feliz año nuevo Tonto**

**-¿y eso?**

**-eso por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir**

**-te prometo que nunca más te hare daño Akane... yo te amo**

**-Yo tambien te amo... no sabes cuanto**

**-No importa por que yo te gano... se que te amo mucho más**

**-Eso no es cierto tonto**

**-Claro q...**

Es callado por los labios de Akane que entre el beso dice: **ranma... baka****  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asi termina

**_nancyricoleon:_ **Espero que te guste, lo siento por demorarme y feliz nuevo año

**_bry:_** malaaaaaaa, de todas maneras lamento haberme demorado y espero que te guste el final

por cierto no me mates por actualizar un capitulo corto en mi otro fic es que no tuve mucho tiempo.

.


End file.
